


Defeated to be Repeated

by McKayRulez



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Evil Frisk, Gen, Genocide Sans, Groundhog Day, Mute Frisk, Nihilism, Poetry, Rhyming, Sans Boss Battle, Sans Remembers Resets, Timelines, Undertale Genocide Route, Undertale Reset Issues, Undertale Saves and Resets, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-02
Updated: 2017-01-02
Packaged: 2018-09-14 05:53:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9164986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/McKayRulez/pseuds/McKayRulez
Summary: Sans and Frisk/Chara are locked in a stalemate of judgement.A poem Sans made for the two, as a way to pass the time during his 'special attack'.





	

"*No way out of this [RESET] mess."  
"*Resistance is 'fruitless'."  
"*Stuck in the underground, full of monsters."  
"*A human was found, by Toriel as a foster."

"*The child left the ruins, with pursuance."  
"*But for what purpose?"  
"*If one believes the corpus, to be our saviour."  
"*It's all determined by their behaviour."

"*What has been instilled?"  
"*Kill or be killed?"  
"*All by that flower,  
because they wanted power." 

"*Is there a reason to be upset?"  
"*Has the [MERCY] requirement been met?"  
"*How is you're Love?"  
"*Has the LVL shot up above?"

"*It's time to fear."  
"*Judgement is here."  
"*You've been naughty!"  
"*You've been caught!"  
"*Did you think I forgot?"

"*That look on your face,  
I knew it was the case."  
"*Is the room getting chiller?"  
"*You dirty brother killer."

"*Good for you, I got a promise to keep."  
"*Your soul's not mine to reap."  
"*So just stay there and sit."  
"*Or better yet give up and quit."

"*Take it from me, none of us are free."  
"*Even in sunlight, it just ain't right."  
"*Because I know it'll never stay."  
"*It'll all fade away."  
"*Just like yesterday."

"*You'll hit restart."  
"*'Cause you got no heart."  
"*How many times have you hit repeated?"  
"*All those times you've been defeated?"

"*You keep suffering demise, but you only re-rise."  
"*You got determination, to lead to our damnation."  
"*You're the reset-er, does this timeline seem better?"


End file.
